Interruption
by Maja Elisabeth
Summary: “Mom? Dad?” The ceiling lamp flickered on and revealed their eight year old daughter in pink pajamas. “What are you two doing?”


Title: Interruption  
Word count: about 990  
Rating: Strong T  
Summary: "Mom? Dad?" The ceiling lamp flickered on and revealed their eight year old daughter in pink pajamas. "What are you two doing?"  
Author: MrAprilfoolsWatanuki  
A/N: Hello people… I decided to bring back little Jasmine (from my previous one shot "A Piano Duet" check out if you haven't). Because I thought she was cute, and I hope you also do. WARNING: First piece of this is a little bit smut, but not too explicit, so if it's not your thing don't read on. Thanks

School's giving me a hard time for the moment and I don't know when I have the time to write something more, but I promise I will try to find some gaps that I can fill with fanfictions xD!

* * *

"You wore that skirt to tease me, right?" Mac said as he watched his wife climb into the bed, and pull the covers over her.

Stella smiled as she remembered getting dressed this morning, Mac had the day off and was still lying in bed when she stood in front of the wardrobe deciding what to wear for the day. The early morning sun was already flooding into the room through the gap in the blinds, and it promised to be another hot day in New York City. The white linen skirt she'd put on ended just above her knees and showed off a great amount of her long and tanned legs, which she extended a little bit more by wearing a pair of black pumps.

Stella recalled his intense look when she'd turned around to find him by that time awake, leaving her realizing that he'd been up for a while, just watching her getting dressed. Judging by the look of her husband, he liked what he saw in the early morning light.

"Too bad I'm not going to work today so I can admire the view of those legs" Mac had said as he helped himself up to sitting position in their bed.

"Yeah," she'd smirked. "but you can imagine."

Now the sun had gone to rest, and so she'd hoped the city would too, but what to expect with the city that never sleeps?

Stella felt the warm hands of her husband around her waist as he pulled her close to his bare chest.

"Missed you today," she began to tickle his chest hair a little bit, slightly teasing the skin around his scar with feather light fingertip caresses.

"Mhm," Mac slowly removed her black bra strap on her left shoulder with his index finger. Already this morning Stella knew where the little white linen skirt would help them end up doing tonight. "we missed you too."

His lips against hers felt soft, but yet demanding when Mac added his tongue. The black lace bra was eventually thrown on the floor as he straddled her, careful to not crush her with his weight.

Tenderly, he traced the outlines of her breasts with his hands, admiring her rosy nipples as they hardened and stood fully erect in front of him, ready to taste and lick them. Mac brought out his tongue and dabbed her nipples with it as he watched his wife's green eyes full of lust and desire just for him.

Letting his hands wander to the lower parts of her anatomy, he heard her breaths come in small gasps and pants.

"Mmm… yeah," she whimpered as he started to rub her clit in small circles, enjoying the feeling of his rough hands against her most intimate part. "oh, right there."

As Mac added his tongue to swirl around her clit and labia, she trailed her own hands up to her hard nipples, squeezing and pulling at them gently. "Oh, God yes Mac. Oooh!" she cried out loud when he inserted his finger inside of her.

"Schhh…" Mac put his other index finger over her lips. "we don't want to wake up our neighbors, love." To answer his statement, Stella took his finger inside of her mouth and sucked it eagerly.

He removed his finger from her lips, replaced it with his lips, and gave her a soul searing kiss. Then he returned under the blanket, to finish off what he'd started.

"Oh, fuuuuck yes" Stella moaned out loud when suddenly the ceiling lamp flickered on and revealed everything that had been hidden in darkness until now. Surprised and chocked she sat up with Mac still between her legs, unaware that the lights were on around them.

"Mom? Dad?" the little girl with chestnut brown curls looked perplexed and a little bit scared. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, Jasmine" Stella looked over to their daughter standing there not knowing if she could enter the master bedroom or not, rubbing her ice blue eyes that she'd gotten from Mac. "We… Daddy and I are –" she mumbled slightly embarrassed by being caught in the act by her eight year old daughter, and tried to cover herself up with the blankets.

"What is daddy doing under the blankets?" she asked shyly and wrinkled her nose so all her freckles came closer together.

"Erm… he… he is-" Now Mac had scrambled out from underneath the comforters and sat up beside his wife and watched his confused daughter with her little stuffed teddy hold tightly in her hand.

"You see darling," Mac started to explain in a serious tone and Stella was a bit afraid that he actually would tell their daughter what they were doing. "Mom hurt her leg today at work so I was just checking it out."

"Was it therefore mom screamed?"

Stella nodded, and tugged at the covers to hide her bare chest.

"But you are not a doctor!" Jasmine pointed out and climbed up on her parent's bed, relieved that it was nothing strange that had happened. "Sheldon is"

"Yes, Sheldon is a doctor" Mac agreed, and was happy over the fact that he still had his sweat pants on, in contrast to Stella who was completely nude.

"Sheldon can look at mommy's leg!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary sweetheart." Her dad said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now" Stella assured them, and couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"See" Mac rose from the bed and lifted Jasmine with him. "Mom's fine, and you have to go to sleep now, school tomorrow"

"Good night honey" Stella blew a raspberry to her daughter.

Moments later when they both lay in bed again Mac's hands started to drift off to the lower regions of her body again.

"Uh, no, no mister," his wife scolded, and swatted his arm jokingly. "this has to wait until Jasmine is at Lucy's for a sleepover"

* * *

Want to see more of Jasmine? Please review! :D


End file.
